


I don’t want to set the world on fire

by Bumblebee_97



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor didn't abused Angel, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Arackniss is a good brother, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partners in Crime, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_97/pseuds/Bumblebee_97
Summary: Alastor es un doctor en un hospital psiquiátrico lejos de la ciudad, y tiene que lidiar todos los días con su paciente menos favorito, Anthony, que no parece mostrar signos de mejora alguna. Sin embargo, un evento cambio su relación para siempre y ahora ambos tienen que esconder un secreto aterrador. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran en silencio hasta que los demás se enteren?Está ambientado en los años 50.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. El método.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! solo unas advertencias antes de iniciar la historia.   
> Debido al tiempo en que se ambienta la historia, se menciona temas homofóbicos, así como métodos que se usaban en esos tiempos para tratar la homosexualidad. Además, habrá otro tipo de contenido fuerte (como abuso, muerte, drogas, etc.) por lo que aconsejo que, si eres sensible a esa clase de temas, por favor, evita la historia. Saludos.

Hospital psiquiátrico Saint Louis de Nueva York, 1950.

En las afueras de la ciudad es donde se encontraba localizado el hospital. Era una mañana gélida y ventosa, se escuchaba al viento gemir dolosamente, y hacia que chocara una rama en la ventana de la sala de convivencia. Los pacientes se encontraban silenciosos, vigilados con recelo por las enfermeras del lugar.

Al final del pasillo, sonaba la música de una radio, la estática era predominante pues la señal estaba siendo interferida por el viento, seguido, se escuchó un par de golpes al aparato y un resoplido de fastidio. Un hombre castaño, alto y delgado, de una tez ligeramente bronceada, vestía una bata de médico y debajo un chaleco color café con una pajarilla roja y usaba unos lentes grandes y redondos. Al lado de él se encontraba una enfermera de baja estatura y pelirroja.

-Dudo mucho que se arregle la señal por el momento – apagó el aparato y se giró en su silla mientras sostenía una taza de café. Suspiro nuevamente levantando su mirada a la enfermera para sonreírle – Vaya mañana ¿No es así, Niffty? – se paró de la silla y estiró su espalda con una mano en la cintura, tomó su tabla sujetapapeles y un expediente.

-Así es, doctor, y apenas empieza. En especial con usted ya-sabe-quién… - Siguió al hombre por el pasillo, subieron al segundo piso y después de recorren algunas habitaciones, se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta en específico.

-Lindura, ¿no gustas esperar aquí afuera? La mañana ya ha sido demasiado caótica como para que tengas que lidiar con esto. – La pelirroja soltó una risa pequeña y miro con entusiasmo al hombre.

-Está bien, doctor. Creo que puedo manejarlo. – El sujeto le sonrió más ampliamente mientras abría la puerta, al ver la escena de la habitación, aquella mueca quedo estática.

En la cama yacía un muchacho rubio de piel blanca pálida, tenía unos ojos verdes con largas pestañas y unos labios rosados humedecidos por los jadeos que emanaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y pequeñas pecas adornaban toda esa zona de su rostro. Estaba completamente desnudo, las sabanas se enredaban en sus piernas y alrededor de su estómago, sin éxito de cubrir sus partes privadas. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y su mano izquierda jugaba con su entrada, mientras que la derecha frotaba su miembro.

Al ver entrar al hombre castaño, sonrió de lado lascivamente, empezó a frotarse más rápido alcanzando su clímax, gimió el nombre del doctor mientras se dejó venir en su estómago y parte de las sabanas - ¡oooh, doctor Leblanc! Aaah - el gemido se escuchaba fingido y vulgar, perfecto para empeorar el humor del hombre.

Niffty se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos, pero dejo entreabiertos los dedos para seguir viendo. Por otro lado, el doctor portaba una mirada de asco, pero su sonrisa seguía allí, aunque incomoda. – Anthony, pensé que ya habíamos hablado esto. Nada de masturbación, en especial en esa otra zona. –

-Oh vamos, le quitas lo divertido. Además, ¡que horribles modales! Podrías tocar la puerta de vez en cuando. – Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas. Una mano tocaba su pecho en forma ofendida.

-Oh, no no, Tony, si sigues con este comportamiento sería mejor atarte a la cama – contestó provocativamente, pero sabía perfectamente que pasaría por alto al usar el apodo del muchacho, el cuál frunció el ceño y arrugo los labios antes de gritar - ¡Hey! ¿Cómo me llamaste, “Alastor”? – hizo hincapié en el nombre de forma burlona. El doctor solo rodó los ojos y miro su tabla.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Anthony? ¿has estado pensando en sexo?

-Todo el tiempo, es decir, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Cuando piensas en ello ¿solo hombres están incluidos en estas fantasías?

-Oh si, de todo tipo, mis favoritos son los morenos con una gran…

\- ¿Qué hay acerca del incidente? ¿listo para hablar de ello? - interrumpió. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Anthony y bajo la mirada.

-No, no sé de qué me habla. – coloco su mano en su ante brazo, encajando sus uñas. Se notaba nervioso. Alastor le dirigió la mirada a la enfermera, quién entendió enseguida que debía darle espacio. Una vez fuera, el castaño se acercó a un lado de la cama, sentándose justo al lado de donde estaba Anthony.

-Creo que, si lo sabes, Anthony. No puedes seguir negando que paso, y no fue tu culpa – el muchacho negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba del hombre, se puso de pie mientras pedía que parará – Es normal que experimentes trauma después de lo que hizo tu padre, pero necesitas dejarlo salir – Anthony le dio la espalda y caminaba por la habitación, repitiendo la palabra “basta”. – Tan solo tenías 16 años, no pudiste detenerlo, no tienes que pretender que no paso. Eso explicaría…

\- ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NADA ES CIERTO! ¡NO FUE ASI! – lagrimas recorrían el rostro del joven, y entre la desesperación enterró sus uñas en sus brazos. Alastor se levantó y fue a auxiliarlo, pero se detuvo antes de agarrarlo, era mejor si le daba espacio.

\- Ey, Ángel, está bien, tiene razón, no fue así, yo no estuve allí – habló con voz calmada mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que Anthony respirará- solo trato de que me expliques que es lo que de verdad paso – el joven empezaba a calmarse, viendo de frente al sujeto, pero su mirada seguía con inseguridad- No tenemos que hablarlo ahorita si no quieres, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus diseños? ¿eh?

Anthony miro al suelo un momento y soltó sus brazos, respirando profundo, tratando de calmarse. Paso su mano por sus ojos y mejillas para limpiarse, y le levanto la mirada al doctor. - ¿en serio?

* * *

La noche había caído y la mayor parte de las enfermeras se había ido, junto con algunos doctores, solo quedaban los guardias y los de vigilancia de turno nocturno. En esta ocasión, Alastor decidió quedarse hasta tarde revisando algunos expedientes. Cuando escucho el sonido de una bandeja caer afuera del pasillo, salió de su oficina y siguió el camino de donde se produjo el ruido. El lugar estaba completamente vació y oscuro, caminó lentamente hasta que volvió a escuchar el estruendo, pero esta vez más fuerte. Cuando llego a la fuente, vio a Anthony en el suelo recogiendo unos platos y bandejas de una mesa de servicio.

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir de tu habitación, Anthony? – Se inclinó para ayudarlo – Sabes que está estrictamente prohibido para los pacientes el deambular a mitad de la noche por los pasillos. – Se levantaron una vez acabaron, y el muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo mis propios métodos, además, hmmm- dudó si debía revelarlo, pero ya había sido atrapado – normalmente vengo aquí para escuchar la radio, sin ya sabes, un montón de locos tratando de cambiarle la estación. Y como vi que no estaba encendida, me quería regresar, pero estas inútiles enfermeras dejaron este desorden aquí y no lo vi. – pateo el carrito causando de nuevo que los utensilios se cayeran, lo cual, por su expresión de sorpresa, no esperaba.

Alastor llevo su mano al puente de su nariz, retirando sus gafas para sobarse, y negaba con la cabeza. – La radio no funciona, la tormenta está causando interferencia. Una pena la verdad – La situación se estaba tornando incomoda, por lo que tomó a Anthony del antebrazo – Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.

\- ¡Nonono, espera! – El muchacho jaloneo su propio brazo para que Alastor lo soltara – Vamos, hombre, necesito esto, paso todo el día encerrado ¡me está volviendo loco! – El castaño lo miro con una ceja arqueada- ¿más loco…? – se corrigió Anthony mientras alzaba sus hombros y hundía su cabeza como gesto. – Por favor. –

Alastor lo pensó por un momento, mientras frotaba su barbilla con su índice. – De acuerdo, pero estarás en mi oficina bajo mi vigilancia, y te iras a tu habitación en 1 hora… ¿Es un trato? – estiro su mano para ser estrechada, y el joven no muy confundido lo hizo.

-Sí. –

El tic tac del reloj y la estática era lo único que se escuchaba, Anthony jugaba con la antena y golpeteaba el aparato para hacerlo funcionar, solo 15 minutos habían pasado desde que estaban juntos y Alastor ya se estaba arrepintiendo. - ¿Por qué no dejas eso? Dudo mucho que lo hagas funcionar

-En mi familia resolvemos la mayoría de nuestros problemas con violencia, nunca me ha fallado – Dio un golpe más fuerte al aparato y fue tal la casualidad que la señal se compuso en ese momento, probablemente no por el golpe - ¡JAJÁ! ¿lo ves? ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora? – El contrario no sabía bien cómo responder, sí se sentía algo tonto, pero sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar la música fluir.

\- ¡Oh, maravilloso! ¿puedes subirle un poco, dulzura? he estado esperando la señal todo el día. – Y como obra de dios, se escuchó un trueno que llevo consigo la electricidad. Anthony estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero Alastor lo detuvo – No. No digas nada, por favor. –

Ambos caminando al lado del otro hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho rubio, una luz tenue que entraba por los ventanales iluminaba los pasillos, los truenos empezaron a volverse más intensos y Anthony se acercaba más al hombre alto intentando no perder la compostura. Alastor abrió la habitación, que estaba completamente obscura, a excepción de ciertos instantes donde la luz del rayo la iluminaba seguida por otro trueno. Anthony entró despacio y cuando el otro sujeto estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, este lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Ah… eh, ey, ummm- no podía formular bien lo que quería decir, por lo que la puerta empezó a cerrarse de nuevo - ¡Con un carajo, que esperes un momento dije! – Anthony tomo la esquina de la puerta para evitar que fuera cerrada.

-Si no piensas decirme nada, será mejor que me vaya, no puedo prestarte atención solo a ti, ángel. – lo dijo burlonamente mientras lo mirada de arriba abajo, observo que Anthony estaba más pálido y temblaba un poco – ¿O será que…? Acaso ¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

\- ¿Qué? ¡pff, eso es absurdo! Es solo que… pensaba decirte que no le dijeras a nadie de mis escapadas nocturnas. – Se colocó una mano en la cintura mientras que la otra se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Oh ¿Solo era eso? Hmm- froto su barbilla con su índice y después tomo un tono de voz más juguetón- una lástima, si hubieras tenido miedo, a lo mejor me hubiera accedido a quedarme contigo ¡jajá! Pero seguro, no le diré a nadie. – Cerro la puerta en las narices de Anthony, quien empezó a golpearla para que la volviera a abrir, pero Alastor ya no contesto. Un trueno se escuchó y corrió hasta su cama para taparse por completo, buscando consuelo debajo de la sábana. Temblaba y el frio que sentía no ayudaba, no importaba si se cubría los ojos u oídos, el ruido de la tormenta seguía. Empezó a sollozar mientras doblaba su cuerpo en posición fetal para abrazarse. Quería quedarse dormido, quería que todo terminara ya.

* * *

La puerta volvió a abrirse, con una bandeja en mano entro la enfermera Niffty. Puso la comida a un lado de la cama y abrió las cortinas de par en par, la luz arraso con la habitación; en consecuencia, Anthony se cubrió más con la sábana y refunfuñaba. – ¡Muy buenos días señor! Es hora de levantarse, el cielo está más alto que nunca, después de una tormenta como la de anoche no es nada menos que esperar. – Removió las sábanas del muchacho de un tirón.

Anthony se cubrió la cara con las manos y rodo por el colchón, retorciéndose – Es muy temprano, por favor.

\- ¡Ah, ah ah!, El Doctor Leblanc me pidió específicamente que lo despertara a esta hora, me dijo que madrugar seguro ayudaría con su tratamiento. Así que, por favor, póngase su ropa, desayune y esta vez baje a la sala común. – Niffty se dirigió a la salida de la puerta, enrollando las sábanas sucias en sus manos con cierta desconfianza. Por otro lado, Anthony la vio irse deprisa, no quedándole otra opción que sentarse en la cama, era del tipo de persona que ya no podía dormir una vez despierto, aun si estuviera cansado.

\- Ese imbécil. – Golpeo sus mejillas fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos para despertar.

Alastor se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos tarareando una canción, observaba todas las puertas, en algunas de ellas había pacientes encerrados, no todos podían salir debido a su agresividad u otras razones. Anthony era diferente, el decidía quedarse en su cuarto, reclamando que no conviviría con un montón de locos; el previo doctor asignado a él lo obligaba a salir de vez en cuando, así como también utilizaba métodos agresivos para tratar su condición, hubo avances, pero Anthony comenzaba a mostrar signos de riesgos. Fue una lástima que le encontrarán esa botella de bourbon en su oficina, sí, realmente una pena como clamaba que él nunca bebía, que había sido aquel “imbécil”, pero las pruebas eran conclusivas y nadie creería tal calumnia del amable doctor Leblanc.

\- ¡Ey, sonrisas! – El joven se acercó al doctor para caminar a su lado. –Una lástima que no hayas ido a despertarme, había soñado contigo.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – intuía vulgaridades - ¿Qué soñaste?

\- ya sabes, lo usual, pero antes de que te vinieras, te ahorcaba con mis propias manos hasta que dejaras de retorcerte y respirar. – soltó una carcajada –puede que estuviera un poco enojado anoche. Pero no te preocupes, jamás te lastimaría, daddy.

Alastor se detuvo ante la conversación, pero en vez de mostrar molestia, también rio y coloco una mano en el hombro del joven, acercándolo – Oh ángel, que elocuencias, pero no te apures. Yo también suelo fantasear un poco. – la última parte la susurró de manera seria y amenazante. Soltó al joven y siguió caminando. El contrario estaba anonadado, pero siguió el paso del doctor.

-Sí, bueno… ¿podría ir de nuevo contigo en tu siguiente turno nocturno? Prometo ser un niño bueno si es así.

\- ¿realmente tengo palabra en esto? – arqueó una ceja – Haz como gustes, pero no me detendré de hacerte preguntas estando allá. No hemos avanzado nada en tu terapia, y no creo que quieras regresar a tu antiguo programa. – Anthony se detuvo en seco, parecía que fuera a responder algo, pero solo se dio media vuelta para irse., dejando a Alastor algo intrigado con el comportamiento.

El día llego, y como usualmente pasaba, Alastor se encontraba escuchando música y revisando expedientes en esa pequeña oficina al fondo del pasillo principal. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba esperando al joven rubio, le picaba la curiosidad saber si aparecería. Los minutos pasaron desde que el reloj marco las 12, y Anthony no había aparecido. Volteo al marco de la puerta de reojo de vez en cuando, esperando, y justo cuando iba a perder la esperanza, se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos. Se puso de pie y fue a asomarse, pero no era más que uno de los enfermeros. Le pareció raro, normalmente nadie se quedaba en la noche más que los guardias y el doctor de turno. Le iba a restar importancia, pero su taza de café ya se había acabado, podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Siguió sigilosamente al enfermero, este subió al segundo piso, hasta las habitaciones. No había notado la presencia del doctor, y este se ocultaba en las sombras, notando que aquel hombre se detuvo en la habitación de Anthony, abrió la puerta y entró. Alastor empezó a analizar, a lo mejor la forma en que Anthony escapaba todas las noches se debía a la ayuda de este sujeto, y quizá, le “recompensaba” por ello.

Eso explicaba todo, pero ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Que este sujeto fuera a abrirle la puerta, significaba que Anthony lo iría a visitar, y eso posiblemente facilitaría la terapia. Quería evitar otro escándalo como el doctor Husker, y además esta información le brindaba ventaja si alguna vez aquel sujeto le causara problemas. Alastor estaba en un dilema, y mientras pensaba más razones por las cuales no intervenir, empezó a escuchar leves gritos.

Una tenue luz entró al abrirse la puerta, haciendo que la imagen delante de él fuera más clara. El enfermero tenía los pantalones abajo, aprisionando a Anthony con su cuerpo, quien estaba amordazado con un trapo y el hombre tiraba de su cabello. Además, en su rostro se podía ver sus lágrimas y todo su pálido cuerpo temblaba. El atacante lo embestía bruscamente por atrás, sangre recorría por las piernas de Anthony y se podía escuchar más claro los gritos ahogados.

Alastor actuó sin pensar, acercándose por detrás golpeo al sujeto con su taza quebrándola justo en la cabeza del contrario. El enfermero quedó atontado por el golpe, dejó ir el cabello de Anthony para sobarse. El doctor lo tomó de la camisa y lo separó de un tirón del joven, arrinconándolo en la pared. Pasó poco para que se recobrara un poco y contratacara a Alastor. Ambos forcejearon sin ceder ninguno, se empujaron por toda la habitación, tirando cosas que se encontraban en los estantes y mesas.

Dentro del forcejeo, Alastor logró tomarlo por el cuello con su antebrazo, el otro sujeto sostenía con sus dos manos el brazo de éste para evitar ahogarse, pero poco le ayudó. La mirada de Alastor había cambiado, una llena de determinación en acabar con el aliento del hombre delante de él. Se empezaba a escuchar los fuertes jadeos pidiendo aire del contrario, hasta que cesaron. El golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo se escuchó. Alastor tenía una mirada sin vida, viendo con detenimiento lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, sus manos no temblaron, su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción, y poco a poco, en su rostro creció una sonrisa.


	2. El trato

Había matado. Y en vez de sentirse mal por ello, se sentía bien, tenía una paz consigo mismo y de cierta manera una satisfacción ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien después de haber tomado la vida de alguien? “Se lo merecía, es por eso.” era la excusa que se repetía en su mente en ese momento, pero ¿cuál era la verdad? 

Pasaron un par de minutos de observar solo el cuerpo en el suelo, frio, rígido, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar los signos vitales, no importaba. Borró la sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro y volteó a ver con cautela a Anthony. Sabía que debía actuar para confrontar el posible estado de shock del contrario, pero no fue así. Anthony tan pronto lo vio acercarse, corrió para abrazarlo. 

-Gracias… – El muchacho hundió su cara en el pecho del doctor, y con algo de hesitación correspondió al abrazo. Se sentía cálido, relajante, como si lo que acababa de suceder no tuviera la más mínima importancia, pero lo había cambiado todo. Se quedaron unos largos segundos así, y fue Anthony quien los trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Necesitamos deshacernos del cuerpo.  
-

Enredaron el cadáver en las sabanas de la habitación, procediendo a arrastrarlo por el pasillo y escaleras hasta el sótano. Anthony se encargaba que nadie viniera, Alastor arrastraba, y dado su expresión, el sujeto no era ligero. 

-Todo libre- agitaba su mano para que siguiera. Por suerte, llegaron a su destino sin problemas - ¿tienes la llave?

-Sí, espera un segundo. – Soltó el cuerpo y busco dentro de su bata el juego de llaves, eran varias y muy diferentes.  
-Ey sonrisas… Deberías apresurarte… ¿Qué tal si alguien viene?

-Entonces tendríamos el doble de trabajo esta noche, Anthony, así que vigila. – Miro al contrario con algo de irritación, pero manteniendo su sonrisa, prosiguiendo a seguir buscando la llave correcta.

-Sí, ya, como digas, doc. – Se cruzó de brazos y se abrazó a si mismo mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, y su pecho estaba agitado, sin embargo, no demostraba ninguna de estas emociones, sabía que la única manera de calmarse es cuando por fin se hayan desecho de la evidencia. No era la primera vez que Anthony hacia algo como esto, de hecho, tenía bastante experiencia; su padre solía encargarle a su hermano y a él deshacerse de diferentes cuerpos o limpiar escenas de crimen, claro que les había mostrado como hacerlo, y ellos debían seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, ningún error era tolerado por ese hombre, probablemente la razón por la que Anthony acabo aquí en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Alastor fue quien tuvo la idea del sótano, todavía no sabía muy bien a que se refería, pero tendría que funcionar. 

Un chasquido de una cerradura abriéndose fue lo que le hizo volver a prestar atención a la realidad. – Todo listo, ayúdame a bajar el cuerpo. – Alastor procedió a tomar un extremo del cadáver mientras que Anthony tomo el otro. Bajaron despacio y con dificultad por la escalera, y una vez llegando al fondo, Alastor encendió la luz del lugar. 

-Así que, no por cuestionar sus métodos, doctor, pero ¿Cómo se supone que nos desharemos del cuerpo aquí? ¿Vamos a cortarlo en pedazos o algo así? – Dijo bromeando un poco mientras observaba alrededor, se veía frio, obscuro, húmedo, desagradable, claramente no era muy utilizado. 

-¡Jajaja, Oh Anthony! Eso es … - Pauso por un momento para reconsiderar lo que diría – No tan mala idea, ¡Sin embargo!, creo que cremar el cuerpo puede quitarnos mucho peso de encima – se rio un poco – literalmente. – Se acercó a un gran incinerador y abrió la escotilla. – Solo hay que colocar a nuestro amigo allí, y en 2 horas aproximadamente estará listo.

Anthony no sabía que decir, estaba perplejo ¿Qué clase de manicomio tiene crematorio? Y ¿Cómo sabía Alastor sobre eso? 

\- ¿Qué curioso no? Este lugar se usó para diversos propósitos durante diferentes épocas. Sin embargo, se sigue usando el incinerador para botar residuos de vez en cuando, es funcional así que podemos usarlo, pero hay que apurarnos para poder terminar antes del amanecer.

Seguía teniendo preguntas, pero prefirió abstenerse y terminar el trabajo -Entendido, jefe. - Anthony le guiño un ojo y se puso en marcha junto con el contrario para quemar el cuerpo. 

-Revisa sus bolsillos y asegúrate que no lleve nada metálico o cualquier otra cosa encima suya, me encargare de eliminar eso después lejos de aquí. – Anthony procedió a revisar al hombre, por suerte, no tenía muchas cosas. 

\- ¿Se logrará quemar todo el cuerpo? – Preguntó mientras jalaban el cadáver cerca del incinerador.

-No es muy probable, quedaran huesos, pero me encargare de ello, así que no te preocupes. – Cargaron con fuerza y aventaron al sujeto dentro del horno, después Alastor prosiguió a encenderlo. 

Una vez hecho esto, era cuestión de esperar, así que ambos se sentaron cerca uno del otro, pero apartados del incinerador encendido, al menos el lugar no estaba tan frío como antes. Anthony miraba hacia el suelo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió esa noche, como el doctor Leblanc había asesinato a ese sujeto sin decir una palabra, sin inmutarse, algo no estaba bien, y no era el hecho de que un cadáver se estuviera cremando a unos metros de ellos, era como Alastor observaba hacia ese lugar con una sonrisa ladina, casi feliz… o ¿orgulloso? De lo que hizo. 

No era un extraño a este tema, y aun si podía actuar con seguridad, en su interior estaba complemente volviéndose loco ¿Qué tal si alguien los atrapaba? ¿Qué tal si Alastor lo traicionara y dijera que fue él el responsable? ¿Dónde terminaría? ¡¿Qué tal si lo condenaban?! Sus manos empezaron a temblar y cerró con fuerzas sus ojos en un intento de desaparecer de allí. Entonces, alguien sujeto su mano.

-Estaremos bien… mantendremos esto en secreto, tu y yo, y nada nos pasará. – Anthony volteó a verlo a los ojos y sujetó su mano con más fuerza. 

\- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Puedes si quiera prometerlo? – Dijo con un poco de incredulidad

-Es un trato. - Le sonrió. El corazón de Ángel saltó por un momento, y por alguna extraña razón, creyó en sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, enserio que tuve un bloqueo mental de meses, y además tuve muchas inseguridades con los temas que toca la historia, aun cuando sé qué dirección quiero que tome, muchos cambios fueron hechos para poder continuar. Tengo que advertir que se vienen temas fuertes a lo largo de la historia, y espero poder poner advertencias antes de publicar cada capítulo y manejarlos de una manera adecuada. Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta allí el primer capítulo! Realmente pensé que sería más largo, pero preferí terminarlo en esa última línea. Por el momento no tengo escrito los otros capítulos, pero la idea de principio a fin está anotada, así que es solo tiempo de esperar. Sin embargo, es posible que los capítulos sean más cortos, en especial el siguiente.  
> Si tienes algún comentario, duda o idea de lo que podría pasar después, déjalo abajo en un comentario y tratare de responder.


End file.
